The Perfect Wedding
by elliegleek-xoxo
Summary: "She even said how she loved you more than Barbra and we both know how much she loves her" Quick One-Shot following a Finchel wedding, it kind of follows on from high school.


**Okay so here I go attempting to write a one shot, If you like this then I will write more so I hope so because I really enjoy writing! **

**Just to let you know Finn didn't propose to Rachel in Senior Year in this and I haven't included the newbies although Finn and Rachel do live in New York:) Enjoy!**

**Word Count:1,657**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the day, our big day. The day I've been waiting for since I was a little girl. The day I get to wear the most beautiful, elegant, swan like dress. Today is the day I'm marrying the love of my life. Finn Hudson. Everything is going to be perfect. All our family and friends will be there. All the Glee Club. Even Mr and Mrs Shuester are coming all the way from Florida! Not to mention that I'm getting married in Central Park! How perfect is that!? Well I best get going otherwise Quinn will start complaining about how she'll have no time to do my hair and make up, when realistically we still have six hours yet! Here it goes!_

_~Rachel Barbra Berry (soon to be Hudson) xo_

Rachel closed up her diary and put it right at the back of her underwear drawer.

"Rachel Berry get down here now if you wanna look beautiful today!" Quinn shouted and Rachel just smiled, since high school her and Quinn had developed this weird type of friendship but they both knew they couldn't live without eachother.

Rachel let out a small laugh and shouted back to Quinn, "I'm coming!"

"You better be Rach!" said an annoyed Quinn. "Finally! What took you so long Berry?"

"Oh it's nothing, just writing in my journal."

"Wait. You still keep a journal? Nobody keeps a journal anymore!" said a not laughing Quinn.

"Well, I do now hurry up and do my hair and make up!"

"Okay Berry."

* * *

"Stop pacing up and down my living room Finn, It's getting annoying and can't you see I'm playing a game and you're blocking the TV." said Puck. Finn just stood still and Puck paued his game." What's up? You worried about marrying Berry? You better not be having second thoughts cause if you break Berry's hear I will k.."

"What if she changes her mid Puck? I'm so nervous. I don't deserve Rachel. I'm just stopping her from achieving her dreams."

"Finn, what are you talking about? Rachel loves you with everything she owns. She even said she loved you more than Barbra and we both know how much she loves her! Finn you have nothing to worry about! I spoke to Quinn about thirty minutes ago and she was saying about how excited Rachel was. You know what she's like when it comes to you. She's absolutely head over heels for you and aways has been. Now stop worrying and go and put your suit on before Kurt comes in and starts ranting about how you should have been ready hours ago."

"You're a great guy Puck. Quinn's lucky to have you." said a slightly teared up Finn. He took in all Puck said and he knew he was ready to marry the love of his life. Rachel Berry.

* * *

"And all finished, you look amazing Rach." said Quinn who had finished Rachel's hair and make up. "Here's a mirror." She handed Rachel a mirror.

"Quinn it's.. it's.." said a very stunned Rachel.

"If you don't like it I can change it if you w.." Quinn was cut off.

"You didn't let me finish! Quinn it's amazing, its.. I look beautiful! Thank you so much Quinn!

Rachel had her hair tied in a side bun with wispy bits of curled hair coming out just by her ears. Her fringe was pinned back with a stunning shining, silver jeweled clip which was in the shape of a star. Her make up was light but not too light. Just the way she liked it. Her eyes stood out and the eye shadow Quinn had used had really brought out the colour of Rachel's big brown eyes. She had slightly blushed cheeks and her lips were a light shiny pink. She looked perfect.

"Now go put on your dress and I will make sure all the bridesmaids are ready and get ready myself" said Quinn.

It's safe to say Rachel wanted a lot of bridesmaids so she did. Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Brittney, Sugar and her Finn's little cousin who Rachel had got attached to were all going to be bridesmaids along with Quinn being the Maid Of Honor.

* * *

One hour later and everyone was ready. Rachel had cried over how beautiful her bridesmaids had been (it was a good job Quinn used waterproof mascara!) and everyone was stunned over how gorgeous Rachel looked. Now all they had to do was wait for their car to pick them up.

After about five minutes of waiting the doorbell rang and everyone got up and grabbed their stuff thinking it was their car. Quinn was the first to open the door and when she saw who it was, just stood there in shock. It was Shelby who had a now six year old Beth stood by the side of her.

"Is it the car Quinn?" said Rachel as she walked towards the door.

"Umm.. No." said Quinn.

Rachel looked to see who was there.

"Mom.. erhm.. Shelby what are you doing here?" said a confused Rachel.

"You think I'd miss my only daughters wedding?"

"It's just been a while that's all. But you can come." Rachel didn't want to argue on her wedding day. Especially not with her own birth mother.  
"It is okay if Beth comes?" said Shelby.

Rachel whispered a 'you okay with that' to a still stunned Quinn who just simply nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine Shelby."

"Thank you Rachel."And with that Rachel just simply smiled.

* * *

"You ready for this bro?" said Puck.

"I'm more than ready." said a very excited Finn.

Finn walked to the front of the make shift aisle that Rachel would walk down in just fifteen minutes. He was ready for this, he loved Rachel Berry with all his heart and was ecstatic that he could be the lucky guy who was going to marry her and hopefully have beautiful children with, a mini Rachel and mini Finn.

Finn turned to see Rachel walking down the aisle, he grinned, she looked gorgeous, stunning, flawless. She was his. He looked around, it was so nice to see all his and her family and friends sat there all supporting them on their big day. Rachel got to Finn, let go of her fathers who then gave her a kiss on the cheek and then looked at Finn.

"I love you" said Finn in a hushed almost silent tone.

Rachel smiled "I Love you too."

Rachel and Finn decided to write their own vows for each other. Rachel went first.

"Finn, my Finn, I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. The first time we really encountered in a real was was when we sang together in your first Glee club rehearsal. Okay so 'You're The One That I Want' maybe wasn't the perfect song and maybe I was a little crazy that day but it kind of reminds me of you and how creeped out you looked." Everyone giggled and Rachel continued. "I remember the first time you said you loved me, just before we sang Faithfully and I was so stunned. Finn Hudson said he loved me, You didn't know how long I'd waited to hear those 3 words. Okay so we went through a rough patch but we made up in a very, very public way, maybe a little too public!" all the glee club laughed at remembering that kiss on that stage. "Senior Year was one of the best times of my life. We didn't argue, all it was, was love. You are my best friend Finn and I would be miserable without you. You are the love of my life and I'm so happy I'm marrying you."

By now both Finn, Rachel and all their guests were in tears. Finn then began speaking.

"Wow what else can I say? That was perfect Rach, okay so yeah you freaked me out a little on my first Glee rehearsal, but that's what I love about you, your kookiness, cuteness and your perfectness. I remember picking out the ring for when I proposed to you. I brought Kurt with me too, well he made me take him because he was so excited, anyway when I saw the ring, I knew it was perfect. That was when it hit me that I was going to marry the woman of my dreams. When you said yes my heart practically melted, it was really gonna happen, we were slowly but surely becoming a family and I can't wait to have kids with you because I know that you will be the most perfect mother, like how I know you're going to be the most perfect wife. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, soon to be Hudson." At some point halfway through that, Rachel was handed a tissue because she was sobbing.

The priest then said the famous "you may now kiss the bride" and Finn happily obliged and kissed Rachel gently but with so much passion.

"I love you Finn, thank you for making me feel like the most special woman on earth."

"I love you more Rach, more than anything."

**So there is was.. my first ever one shot, I hoped you liked it, it was shorter than I expected but oh well, please review because reviews make my day:D If you wanna read more just let me know:) thank you!**


End file.
